


Kiss on the Forehead

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoochtober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: For smoochtober 2018: Kiss on the Forehead.





	Kiss on the Forehead

It was nighttime. Not too late, but not too early. Hidaka and Goto returned to their shared dorm after a day of cleaning.

"Ugh, I smell like cleaning utilities." Hidaka whines.

Goto only smiled.

Hidaka stripped out of his smelly shirt and headed to the conjoined bathroom. The taller man tripped over himself and hit his head on the door.

When it came to situations like this when the two boys were alone, Goto would just do whatever came to his mind. It made Hidaka wonder if Goto purposely ignored the mood. Goto walked up to Hidaka.

He came within two steps of him, but he didn't stop walking.

"Umm, Goto?" Backed against the wall, Hidaka had no way of escaping. Well, he had the bathroom, but he didn't want to slam the door in Goto's face. That would be rude.

Goto took one more step up to him. As though it were natural, he didn't stop.

Then, when he was at zero distance from him, close enough to reach out and embrace him, he came to a stop...

...and did just that.

"I-I-I, umm-"

He wrapped a hand all the way around his waist as Hidaka fell into a state of panic.

Goto's other hand slid in behind Hidaka's head.

At this point, Hidaka couldn't make a sound.

His fingers combed through the brunet's hair, he brought Hidaka's face to his mouth, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

When released from the embrace, Hidaka's eyes were wide, his face was red.

After seconds of clawing their way through complete embarrassment he was able to say,

"Stop being weird, Gotti!!!"


End file.
